In a car navigation system used in the past, there is provided a function to register a position such as a place frequently visited or owner's own home by manual operation from map screen. FIG. 10 shows a functional block diagram of a conventional type spot registration system. The user sets a spot to be registered in advance, and a route to a selected spot as destination can be searched by easy operation and procedure by simply selecting the spot from a list of the registered spots without the need of searching the destination from the map screen. In particular, when the position of owner's own home is registered by differentiating it from the other spots, a route to the home can be searched by a single button operation. It is very convenient because this is a function to be used frequently.
In the conventional type car navigation system, however, the operation to register position of user's own home is not very easy to perform for a user, who uses the car navigation system for the first time. Also, for the other spots to be registered, there have been problems in that registration must be made through selection of a spot by putting consideration on the purpose to use the registered spot.